cryptographyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rijndael S-box
This article describes the S-box used by the Rijndael (aka AES) cryptographic algorithm. Forward S-box : \begin{bmatrix} 1&0&0&0&1&1&1&1 \\ 1&1&0&0&0&1&1&1 \\ 1&1&1&0&0&0&1&1 \\ 1&1&1&1&0&0&0&1 \\ 1&1&1&1&1&0&0&0 \\ 0&1&1&1&1&1&0&0 \\ 0&0&1&1&1&1&1&0 \\ 0&0&0&1&1&1&1&1\end{bmatrix} \begin{bmatrix}x_0\\x_1\\x_2\\x_3\\x_4\\x_5\\x_6\\x_7\end{bmatrix} + \begin{bmatrix}1\\1\\0\\0\\0\\1\\1\\0\end{bmatrix} where ..., x7 is the multiplicative inverse as a vector. The matrix multiplication can be calculated by the following algorithm: # Store the multiplicative inverse of the input number in two 8-bit unsigned temporary variables: s'' and ''x. # Rotate the value s'' one bit to the left; if the value of ''s had a high bit (eighth bit from the right) of one, make the low bit of s'' one; otherwise the low bit of ''s is zero. # Exclusive or the value of x'' with the value of ''s, storing the value in x'' # For three more iterations, repeat steps two and three; steps two and three are done a total of four times. # The value of ''x will now have the result of the multiplication. After the matrix multiplication is done, exclusive or the value by the decimal number 99 (the hexadecimal number 0x63, the binary number 1100011, and the bit string 11000110 representing the number in LSb first notation). This will generate the following S-box, which is represented here with hexadecimal notation: | 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 a b c d e f ---|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--| 00 |63 7c 77 7b f2 6b 6f c5 30 01 67 2b fe d7 ab 76 10 |ca 82 c9 7d fa 59 47 f0 ad d4 a2 af 9c a4 72 c0 20 |b7 fd 93 26 36 3f f7 cc 34 a5 e5 f1 71 d8 31 15 30 |04 c7 23 c3 18 96 05 9a 07 12 80 e2 eb 27 b2 75 40 |09 83 2c 1a 1b 6e 5a a0 52 3b d6 b3 29 e3 2f 84 50 |53 d1 00 ed 20 fc b1 5b 6a cb be 39 4a 4c 58 cf 60 |d0 ef aa fb 43 4d 33 85 45 f9 02 7f 50 3c 9f a8 70 |51 a3 40 8f 92 9d 38 f5 bc b6 da 21 10 ff f3 d2 80 |cd 0c 13 ec 5f 97 44 17 c4 a7 7e 3d 64 5d 19 73 90 |60 81 4f dc 22 2a 90 88 46 ee b8 14 de 5e 0b db a0 |e0 32 3a 0a 49 06 24 5c c2 d3 ac 62 91 95 e4 79 b0 |e7 c8 37 6d 8d d5 4e a9 6c 56 f4 ea 65 7a ae 08 c0 |ba 78 25 2e 1c a6 b4 c6 e8 dd 74 1f 4b bd 8b 8a d0 |70 3e b5 66 48 03 f6 0e 61 35 57 b9 86 c1 1d 9e e0 |e1 f8 98 11 69 d9 8e 94 9b 1e 87 e9 ce 55 28 df f0 |8c a1 89 0d bf e6 42 68 41 99 2d 0f b0 54 bb 16 Here the column is determined by the least significant nibble, and the row is determined by the most significant nibble. For example, the value 0x9a is converted in to 0xb8 by Rijndael's S-box. Note that the multiplicative inverse of 0x00 is defined as itself. For C,C++ here is the initialization of the table: int s256 = {0x63 ,0x7c ,0x77 ,0x7b ,0xf2 ,0x6b ,0x6f ,0xc5 ,0x30 ,0x01 ,0x67 ,0x2b ,0xfe ,0xd7 ,0xab ,0x76 ,0xca ,0x82 ,0xc9 ,0x7d ,0xfa ,0x59 ,0x47 ,0xf0 ,0xad ,0xd4 ,0xa2 ,0xaf ,0x9c ,0xa4 ,0x72 ,0xc0 ,0xb7 ,0xfd ,0x93 ,0x26 ,0x36 ,0x3f ,0xf7 ,0xcc ,0x34 ,0xa5 ,0xe5 ,0xf1 ,0x71 ,0xd8 ,0x31 ,0x15 ,0x04 ,0xc7 ,0x23 ,0xc3 ,0x18 ,0x96 ,0x05 ,0x9a ,0x07 ,0x12 ,0x80 ,0xe2 ,0xeb ,0x27 ,0xb2 ,0x75 ,0x09 ,0x83 ,0x2c ,0x1a ,0x1b ,0x6e ,0x5a ,0xa0 ,0x52 ,0x3b ,0xd6 ,0xb3 ,0x29 ,0xe3 ,0x2f ,0x84 ,0x53 ,0xd1 ,0x00 ,0xed ,0x20 ,0xfc ,0xb1 ,0x5b ,0x6a ,0xcb ,0xbe ,0x39 ,0x4a ,0x4c ,0x58 ,0xcf ,0xd0 ,0xef ,0xaa ,0xfb ,0x43 ,0x4d ,0x33 ,0x85 ,0x45 ,0xf9 ,0x02 ,0x7f ,0x50 ,0x3c ,0x9f ,0xa8 ,0x51 ,0xa3 ,0x40 ,0x8f ,0x92 ,0x9d ,0x38 ,0xf5 ,0xbc ,0xb6 ,0xda ,0x21 ,0x10 ,0xff ,0xf3 ,0xd2 ,0xcd ,0x0c ,0x13 ,0xec ,0x5f ,0x97 ,0x44 ,0x17 ,0xc4 ,0xa7 ,0x7e ,0x3d ,0x64 ,0x5d ,0x19 ,0x73 ,0x60 ,0x81 ,0x4f ,0xdc ,0x22 ,0x2a ,0x90 ,0x88 ,0x46 ,0xee ,0xb8 ,0x14 ,0xde ,0x5e ,0x0b ,0xdb ,0xe0 ,0x32 ,0x3a ,0x0a ,0x49 ,0x06 ,0x24 ,0x5c ,0xc2 ,0xd3 ,0xac ,0x62 ,0x91 ,0x95 ,0xe4 ,0x79 ,0xe7 ,0xc8 ,0x37 ,0x6d ,0x8d ,0xd5 ,0x4e ,0xa9 ,0x6c ,0x56 ,0xf4 ,0xea ,0x65 ,0x7a ,0xae ,0x08 ,0xba ,0x78 ,0x25 ,0x2e ,0x1c ,0xa6 ,0xb4 ,0xc6 ,0xe8 ,0xdd ,0x74 ,0x1f ,0x4b ,0xbd ,0x8b ,0x8a ,0x70 ,0x3e ,0xb5 ,0x66 ,0x48 ,0x03 ,0xf6 ,0x0e ,0x61 ,0x35 ,0x57 ,0xb9 ,0x86 ,0xc1 ,0x1d ,0x9e ,0xe1 ,0xf8 ,0x98 ,0x11 ,0x69 ,0xd9 ,0x8e ,0x94 ,0x9b ,0x1e ,0x87 ,0xe9 ,0xce ,0x55 ,0x28 ,0xdf ,0x8c ,0xa1 ,0x89 ,0x0d ,0xbf ,0xe6 ,0x42 ,0x68 ,0x41 ,0x99 ,0x2d ,0x0f ,0xb0 ,0x54 ,0xbb ,0x16}; Inverse S-box The inverse S-box is simply the S-box run in reverse. For example, the inverse S-box of 0xdb is 0x9f. It is calculated by first calculating the inverse affine transformation of the input value, followed by the multiplicative inverse. The inverse affine transformation is as follows: : \begin{bmatrix} 0&0&1&0&0&1&0&1 \\ 1&0&0&1&0&0&1&0 \\ 0&1&0&0&1&0&0&1 \\ 1&0&1&0&0&1&0&0 \\ 0&1&0&1&0&0&1&0 \\ 0&0&1&0&1&0&0&1 \\ 1&0&0&1&0&1&0&0 \\ 0&1&0&0&1&0&1&0\end{bmatrix} \begin{bmatrix}x_0\\x_1\\x_2\\x_3\\x_4\\x_5\\x_6\\x_7\end{bmatrix} + \begin{bmatrix}1\\0\\1\\0\\0\\0\\0\\0\end{bmatrix} The following table represents Rijndael's inverse S-box: | 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 a b c d e f ---|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--| 00 |52 09 6a d5 30 36 a5 38 bf 40 a3 9e 81 f3 d7 fb 10 |7c e3 39 82 9b 2f ff 87 34 8e 43 44 c4 de e9 cb 20 |54 7b 94 32 a6 c2 23 3d ee 4c 95 0b 42 fa c3 4e 30 |08 2e a1 66 28 d9 24 b2 76 5b a2 49 6d 8b d1 25 40 |72 f8 f6 64 86 68 98 16 d4 a4 5c cc 5d 65 b6 92 50 |6c 70 48 50 fd ed b9 da 5e 15 46 57 a7 8d 9d 84 60 |90 d8 ab 00 8c bc d3 0a f7 e4 58 05 b8 b3 45 06 70 |d0 2c 1e 8f ca 3f 0f 02 c1 af bd 03 01 13 8a 6b 80 |3a 91 11 41 4f 67 dc ea 97 f2 cf ce f0 b4 e6 73 90 |96 ac 74 22 e7 ad 35 85 e2 f9 37 e8 1c 75 df 6e a0 |47 f1 1a 71 1d 29 c5 89 6f b7 62 0e aa 18 be 1b b0 |fc 56 3e 4b c6 d2 79 20 9a db c0 fe 78 cd 5a f4 c0 |1f dd a8 33 88 07 c7 31 b1 12 10 59 27 80 ec 5f d0 |60 51 7f a9 19 b5 4a 0d 2d e5 7a 9f 93 c9 9c ef e0 |a0 e0 3b 4d ae 2a f5 b0 c8 eb bb 3c 83 53 99 61 f0 |17 2b 04 7e ba 77 d6 26 e1 69 14 63 55 21 0c 7d Design criteria The Rijndael S-Box was specifically designed to be resistant to linear and differential cryptanalysis. This was done by minimizing the correlation between linear transformations of input/output bits, and at the same time minimizing the difference propagation probability. In addition, to strengthen the S-Box against algebraic attacks, the affine transformation was added. In the case of suspicion of a trapdoor being built into the cipher, the current S-box might be replaced by another one. The authors claim that the Rijndael cipher structure should provide enough resistance against differential and An alternate equation for the Affine Transformation An equivalent equatio Category:Advanced Encryption Standard Category:Finite fields